Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for treating tap water under an electrostatic field and activating the tap water.
Description of the Related Art
Water treatment systems using active carbon, coral sand, or natural stone as a treatment medium have been widely known and used by people who have concerns about the quality of their drinking water. The long-term use of such a treatment medium, however, causes adhesion of contaminants contained in tap water, which may result in breeding of bacteria in the treatment medium. Regular replacement of the treatment medium is thereby essential for the effective water treatment. Some treatment media are not expected to exert the preferable water treatment effects accompanied with modification of a water molecular structure. Water activators for activating tap water with electronic energy have thus been proposed to solve such problems. One example of the proposed water activators disclosed in JAPANESE PATENT LAYING-OPEN GAZETTE No. S-59-102832 is shown in FIG. 6 as a prior art. In the water activator of FIG. 6, an output electrode 122 of a high potential electrostatic generator 121 is connected to an electrode plate 125 via a lead wire 126. The electrode plate 125 is placed in a water reservoir 124 which is kept under non-ground conditions by a large insulator 123.
The prior art system has the electrode plate 125 placed inside the water reservoir 124 and accordingly requires wiring between the high potential electrostatic generator 121 and the water reservoir 124. This makes the structure of the whole system rather complicated and consumes time and labor for replacement of the water reservoir 124. The electrode plate 125 is always in contact with water ill the water reservoir 124, and only limited materials can thus be used for the electrode plate 125.